


Jaime and Brienne: How Am I Supposed To Live Without You

by Angelic666



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic666/pseuds/Angelic666
Summary: Not a JB fan? No problem, just don't watch.I do NOT own Game of Thrones, the characters or the audio used. No copyright infringement intended.Audio: How Am I Supposed To Live Without You by Michael BoltonIt started off being a crack vid...since Brienne only has eyes for Jaime. I saw a clip of Michael Bolton singing coffee orders to customers and then I just had to listen to his 80s classic. The rest is, well, seen on this page.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not a JB fan? No problem, just don't watch.
> 
> I do NOT own Game of Thrones, the characters or the audio used. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Audio: How Am I Supposed To Live Without You by Michael Bolton
> 
>  
> 
> It started off being a crack vid...since Brienne only has eyes for Jaime. I saw a clip of Michael Bolton singing coffee orders to customers and then I just had to listen to his 80s classic. The rest is, well, seen on this page.


End file.
